


Oh my dear unwary sailor

by escapisthero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Civilian Sailor Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero
Summary: A siren is calling the ship, the black impala to it's doom.Castiel is the only one that can save them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Oh my dear unwary sailor

"Oh my dear unwary sailor  
Come to my shore, it's way safer  
Than the roaring sea  
I need you here with me  
Oh my sweet unwary man  
Follow my voice and take my hand  
Let me take you to the promised land" 

The heavy footsteps that ran to one side of the ship told Castiel that he needed to go on deck and check it out. 

As Castiel got up on deck he knew that something was wrong, so very wrong. Every single crewman stood by the bow of the ship. Entranced by a beautiful song coming from the ocean. 

"come to me, come swim to me in a forwarded motion. Lie with me in the arms of the ocean."

A female was standing on an island in the middle of nowhere. Calling the ship with her song. 

Damn it, a siren! 

Castiel didn't even bother to cover his ears, he just walked towards the bow.  
One by one he dragged and fastened every man to the mast by ropes. It took time but he had too. He was afraid that they would jump ship to go to her. Then he turned to Captain Dean. that was steering them all to doom. 

"Please don't leave me all alone  
Here in this deep and dark blue unknown" 

Castiel knew why he didn't fall for the siren's song as the rest of the ship. He wasn't attracted to women. It was men that made his heart beat faster, especially his captain. He had quietly loved Dean for over ten years and seeing him enthralled by the being that lures men to their doom, hurt. It just reminded Castiel that he would never know the feeling of being loved in return.  
There was no way to move his friend, Dean was as if he glued to the steering wheel.  
"I am sorry, Dean." With a hard blow to his beloved head, Dean fell to the ground and Castiel started to turn the ship around. Then he tied up his captain. 

An hour later the wails of the crew stopped. Finally they stopped demanding him to return to the siren. That she needed them.  
"Castiel, what happened?" asked the cook Benny.  
"there was a siren. I got us out of there. Please, wait for another half an hour, then I will release you all. Weirdly, no one argued with him.

That evening when Castiel stood at the empty bow. He had been on edge the whole day. Waiting for someone to collect the dots and his secret would be out. He wondered if they would kill him in his sleep, throw him in the ocean or would turn him in in the next port for an even worse fate in the hands of the law and church.  
"Castiel"  
"Hello Sam." of course Dean's brother would be the one.  
"I have to ask Castiel, how could you save us?" of course Dean's brother would be the one. He was one of the brightest men he knew.  
Castiel looked out at the horizon.  
"I think you have already guessed the truth. That kind of siren can't tempt me. So I was immune to her song"  
"but why are you immune?"  
Castiel raised an eyebrow. Waiting.  
Sam's eyes widened.  
"Oh!"  
They stood in silence for a few moments.  
"I can leave the ship in the next port, if this makes you and the crew uncomfortable." Castiel offered  
"No!" Dean's firm voice cut the silence. "Why the hell should you leave?" Dean was marching up to them.  
Sam just turned to Castiel.  
"I have no problem with you, Castiel. You are the same man that I have always known." Sam gave him a hug. Castiel almost wanted to cry. He wasn't abandoned yet.  
Sam left Castiel alone with his brother.  
"Cas, explain! Why do you have to leave?"  
"Dean, think about it. Why was I the only one not affected by the siren's song?"  
"How should I know that?"  
"Dean I…" this is the end. "Women have never tempted me. I… Like men instead. And that's why I offered to leave if that part of me is uncomfortable for you all. But if you feel that you have to keep your men safe… "  
"Cas…" Dean was touching his face.  
"You're always welcome on my ship. I will fight anyone if they make you feel like you don't belong here. You're staying, that's an order"  
"yes, captain..." 

Mostly nothing changed after the siren's attack. Some of the crew didn't want to think about it and how Castiel could save them. Others knew but didn't care. The only one that treated him differently was Dean. Dean was softer.  
Castiel found him looking at Castiel several times a day. It was giving him hope that scared him. 

Weeks went by. 

Once again Castiel found himself by Dean's side by the bow. Silently looking at the dark sea and starlit sky.  
"Cas…"  
When Dean didn't continue Castiel had to ask.  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"You know what you told me when you saved us all?"  
"Yes?" he turned to his friend.  
"I… I want to tell… I am attracted to men as well as females."  
Castiel couldn't look away when Dean took his face in his hands. Dean's thumbs were caressing his cheek.  
"tell me if I am wrong. But I have hoped that we have had moments, that we have been testing the waters for the last ten years?"  
Castiel wondered if he was dead asleep. For this could only be a dream.  
"I am yours, if you would have me." he let his hands touch Dean's arm.  
"Cas…" Dean was closer, their breath mingling between them. "Come to my bunk, please."  
"yes, Dean"  
They didn't touch as they walked. Castiel couldn't stop looking at his captain, even if it was a dream he would enjoy every moment. Every step he expects to wake alone in his bunk. The moment they are alone behind closed doors Castiel hugged Dean. They both melted into each other.  
Suddenly Castiel found himself kissing Dean. The kiss was soft and seeking. A moan fleed Dean's throat and he stopped to look at Castiel.  
"We should have been doing this for years, Cas. Fuck, I want you, I need you."  
'I love you, Dean"  
"Fuck, me too"  
The kiss that followed was almost desperate. Dean couldn't come close enough. Pieces of their clothes fell to the floor. Castiel marveled as he could caress naked skin of the man of his dreams. The sounds that Dean made were more alluring than any siren's song to Castiel.  
Nothing was between them. All their clothes were discarded and Dean fell down on his knees to worship Castiel.  
His mouth, sinful around Castiel's cock. Sucking him to heavenly completion.  
When Dean stood up Castiel kissed him. Tasting himself on Dean's tongue. Castiel walked them both to Dean's bunk. Letting Dean lay down on the bed. Beautiful and aroused.  
Castiel took a pillow under his knees and kissed his way up Dean's left leg. Slowly reaching his goal.  
Dean's moan was pure intoxication.  
He licked Dean's hard cock once before he couldn't help himself taking Dean into his mouth.  
Dean's groan and his hand in Castiel's hair made it even better. He was lost in the act.  
"Fuck Cas. I am so close"  
Castiel continued and soon the bitter spend filled his mouth. But he drank it anyway.  
Dean dragged him into bed. They kiss more sweetly now when the lust had been taken care of.  
"Stay here tonight" Dean said, his head on Castiel's chest.  
"yes, I would like that" Castiel stroke light patterns on Dean's back.  
"Good" 

The morning after they explored even more what they liked.  
Dean loved when Castiel took the lead. Castiel loved exploring Dean's body. Kissing his way over Dean's freckles. Telling Dean what he liked. Making Dean emitting sounds of absolute pleasure.  
When they later than usual joined most of the crew at breakfast. They all went silent. Before Crowley yelled out.  
"who had July for these knuckleheads finally getting together?"  
"I did!" Charlie ran up and got a bag of coins.  
"What the hell guys!" Dean was not happy.  
"Sorry boss." Charlie said happily.  
Castiel laughed and took Dean's hand and got them both breakfast. They had places to visit and adventures to be had. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and the siren's song is taken from the song Arms of the ocean by Blackbriar. That was my sole inspiration for this story. 
> 
> I am trying to complete and post all of my half done fanfictions. Some that is over 15 years old. Feeling that it is better to share them than being... Insecure because my dyslexia and that English is not my first language.
> 
> Maybe it will bring someone some joy at least. 
> 
> Thank you for your time!


End file.
